


Three times Chris wanted to kill his friends

by TheLoraxIsBehindCOVID



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Marisa is god, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoraxIsBehindCOVID/pseuds/TheLoraxIsBehindCOVID
Summary: + one time he didn't
Relationships: Liabella/Brightwing, Redacted "Chris" Redacted & Brightwing & Liabella & Ardeth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Maybe you should try to see things from Liabella’s perspective,” Chris told Brightwing. “She’s not used to living like the rest of us you know.”

“I know, but it’s getting annoying listening to her complain about every little thing. You’d think she was a princess or something.” 

Brightwing had been complaining about her girlfriend for a while now. Liabella had just begun her first year at Echo university and moving into a dorm had been a difficult transition for her. Since she came from a very wealthy family, she’d been accustomed to her lavish lifestyle and for her, there’s nothing much more humbling than a single bed that crinkles every time she tries to roll over. 

“The other day, I swear to Marisa I almost drank my entire reserve of moonshine ‘cause she complained about her view for AN HOUR! It’s not even bad-“Brightwing wailed “-she’s got a full view of campus and her rooms on the 20th floor, so she doesn’t even have to worry about people knocking on her window at 1 am!”

Chris nodded in agreement, not really paying attention to the laments of his friend. He wished he was anywhere but in the café listening to his friend complain about her girlfriend. He finished his latte a while ago and tried to sympathize with Brightwing, but it was difficult considering he was painfully single and has been hearing about Brightwing and Liabella’s relationship drama since they got together two years ago during their high school's camping trip.

“She’s also been going on and on about the dining hall food. You know, we ate there for a whole year and I don’t both our complaining combined even comes close to hers and she’s only lived here for a week.” Brightwing continued to rant for what felt like an eternity before she said: “you know what, I know why she’s upset, she just needs attention.”

“That’s it?” Chris asked annoyed. “I’ve been listening to you complain about your relationship for an hour, and it’s all because you’ve been neglecting your girlfriend?!”

“Ya, I’m glad you understand. Thanks, man” and with that, Brightwing got up and left the café to go visit Liabella. 

Chris stayed in his seat, absolutely annoyed with how easy the situation was to fix and sent a text to Ardeth: “you wouldn’t BELIEVE what i just had to go thru.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes no sense and was poorly written, but i don't care and you're gonna like it anyways because i said so

There are three unfortunate truths in Chris’s life: firstly, he’s a thirsty ass bitch for anything with legs, second, he can’t tell anyone about his dark past in fear the mafia will come for him, and the third, most important truth, is that the cult of engineers are annoying as fuck. This is why, at one in the morning, Chris wanted nothing more than to jump out his seventh story window after getting a text from Brightwing saying that he has to come and pick them up after Ardeth got decked during the bar crawl.

“Fuck my life,” Chris muttered to himself while getting out of bed and putting on his shoplifter and slides and leaving his apartment. 

The walk to the bar started off as fairly peaceful with only a few people out on the streets and they payed Chris no mind because of his chronic case of resting “I will cut you if you just so much as look at me” face and intimidating demeanour. As he got closer to the bar though, he began to see more and more people painted purple wearing various variations of the “Echo University Engineering” logo yelling in the streets and being all-around menaces to the public. One guy, Chris noticed, decided to go as far too pee on the side of a cop car while chanting “FUCK THE POLICE” while his friends cheered around him.

Classy, Chris thought to himself.

Finally, Chris made it inside the bar and spotted Brightwing immediately. She was sat at a booth and looked nice, wearing black shorts and a cropped version of her engineering shirt with her hair in a messy braid down her back. Chris didn’t see Ardeth though, which he found mildly concerning because the last time Brightwing texted him, she said Ardeth got hit in the head and was knocked out cold. 

“Where the hell’s Ardeth?” Chris yelled at Brightwing over the music of the bar.

Brightwing looked sheepish as she pointed under the table she was sat at. “She’s under there. She slipped under while I tried to sit her down, and I didn’t feel like picking her up after.”

Chris looked down, and finally noticed Ardeth who was sitting on the floor with her back leaning on Brightwing’s leg. If this wasn’t such a common occurrence, Chris would have been much more concerned about the state his friend was in, but he’s had to pick her up a few times after getting into bar fights, so he knows that by the end of the next day, she’ll be fine and will probably do the exact same thing that evening.

“Alright, we’ll just have to grab her arms and pull her out from under there, then I’ll pick her up while you call an Uber.”

“yessir,” Brightwing agreed with a mock salute.

Together, they pulled Ardeth out from under the table, but not without dragging her through a puddle that stained her white pants with a suspicious yellow tinge. Hah, Chris thought. That’s what you get for making me come get you. He wouldn’t say this out loud though, because he knew Brightwing would bring up all the embarrassing shit he’s done and the times she’s covered for his ass. 

“Let’s go wait outside. The car’ll be here in 3.” Brightwing told Chris 

Chris gave her an unenthusiastic thumbs up, lifted Ardeth bridal style and the three of them made their way through the bar. Outside, the volume became substantially quieter, and the smell of alcohol and sweat from the bar subsided. They only enjoyed making it out for a minute before the Uber pulled up.

“Why did you make me come pick her up anyways? You seem like you coulda handled it on your own.”

“I dunno, I figured you’d just be moping around alone, and I could at least give you something to do. You should come over and watch That 70’s Show with me.” Ardeth offered Chris as he tried to place Ardeth into the backseat.

Trying to put someone who’s passed out into a car is hard enough on its own, but Ardeth began to wake up midway through the process, making everything infinitely harder because she tried to do the opposite of what Chris needed her to do. After wrestling her into her seat, Ardeth opened her mouth to thank Chris, but instead, puked all over Chris’s Chartreuse Nikes.

“For the love of M-“, Chris began annoyed. “you know what, I’m just gonna head home. Thanks for the offer though.” 

And with that, Chris made his way back home, planning his petty revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha. i just made you read 766 words of GARBAGE


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by a rat and not yours truly

There are things that Chris shares with his friends. And then there are things that he does not. There are things he never wants them to find out for fear of social death and never ending mockery. 

Unfortunately one such thing was found out. 

It started out innocently enough, Brightwing just introduced him to K-pop and he enjoyed it. Nothing wrong with that. 

BTS, TxT, Day6, he listened to everything. But then he found GOT7. More specifically he found Jinyoung. 

It started out as normal Stanning, nothing wrong with that, everyone has a bias. 

But then it went a little further. 

Now Chris isn’t a teenager anymore. He’s a 20 year old Echo U student with a job and everything. He’s got a slutty reputation to hold up and friends to look out for. Which means this can never be found out. 

So obviously all of his friends found out quickly. 

It was Friday and he was so absorbed in what he was doing he never noticed the time. Didn’t realize his friends were picking him up to go clubbing. So when they barged into his place all of a sudden he couldn’t hide his secret any longer. 

“Dude what the hell?”Yelled Ardeth, “you’re not even dressed!”

Chris looked down and realized he was still in track pants and a ratty t-shirt. 

Then Brightwing looked over his shoulder at the computer screen behind him. 

“What the fuck?”

“It’s not what you think!” Chris tried to block the screen before the others could see but Liabella and Marisa just pushed him out of the way. 

“Are you writing ReaderXJinyoung fanfiction? On Wattpad?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Please leave me hate comments and don't forget to Kudos! I will follow through on requests.


End file.
